Macabre évolution, triste révolution
by Elendar
Summary: Depuis l'arrivée des cybers technologies des Nouveaux Arrivants Cartographes,  les NACs  et de leurs créatures inépuisables et modelables à volonté, les pokémons ont développés une bien étrange maladie..


**Disclaimer** : Cet univers ne m'appartient pas, ces personnages non plus mais je suis seul responsable des NACs, météors et tout le reste de cette histoire tordue. Mais ce n'est en rien de ma faute ! C'est un défi qu'on m'a lancé et je ne refuse jamais un défi.

**Les règles du défi :**

Temps d'écriture : 1h

Univers existant : Pokémon.

Phrase à intégrer : « je suis ton père », « l'orange est une belle couleur », « il faut toujours passer à gauche », « pas de bras, pas de chocolat » « j'ai entendu dire que c'était 42 »

Mots à replacer : patatoïde, vulgaire, météor, flagrance, archiduchesse, dragon.

* * *

><p>- Pathétique… Et tu te dis Champion ? De là où je viens, nos Divins sont d'une autre trempe..<p>

- Qu.. Qu.. Qu'est ce que C'ETAIT QUE CA BORDEL ? C'était un DEFI ! Un simple DEFI PUTAIN !

- Et vulgaire en plus d'être pitoyable… décidément..

La jeune fille serra les dents et les poings avant de courir d'un pas vif en direction du centre où l'attendait Sacha et Pierre. Des scènes comme celle-ci, elle venait d'en croiser plusieurs. Des pokémons et des dresseurs qui affrontaient les Nouveaux Arrivants Cartographes, les NACs. Ils étaient venus par la mer, toute une délégation, avec de nouvelles technologies et d'étranges créatures faites d'un alliage spécial et très résistant. On avait tout d'abord cru à une autre forme de Pokémon : ils en avaient l'attitude et étaient eux aussi transportés dans des espèces de pokéball sorte de patatoïdes, qu'ils appelaient des « Orbes Noires ». Ils s'étaient rendus à Atlanta pour le Défi de Feu qui réunissait les meilleurs dresseurs Pokémons du pays. Et ils avaient demandé à participer...

Cela avait fait grand émoi mais nul n'avait pu s'y opposer : rien dans les fichiers d'inscriptions n'interdisait l'accès de la compétition aux étrangers s'ils acceptaient de se plier au règlement de ladite compétition.

S'ils avaient su…

L'un des leur avait remporté le tournois avec un pokémon tout à fait particulier.. Un espèce de dragon étrange qui prenait les capacités de son adversaire et qui ne semblait connaître ni la fatigue ni la douleur… Un robot. Un robot extrêmement intelligent.

Les scientifiques c'étaient intéressés de plus prêt au phénomène avant de découvrir, entre l'admiration et l'horreur qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de pokémon modifiés par une technologie qui dépassait de loin celle que possédait actuellement le pays : les nano et cybers technologies.

Les NACs en avaient proposé le commerce et en avaient obtenu l'autorisation. Mais rapidement, les choses avaient dérapé : la pose des cybers technologies qui permettaient une modification et une amélioration immédiate du pokémon étaient particulièrement douloureuses et plusieurs pokémons n'y survivaient pas. Immédiatement, il y eu des mouvements, des traités, des regroupements et manifestations et le gouvernement interdit les modifications cybers technologiques.

Alors les NACs avaient présenté leurs propres types de pokémon : les Météor. Les gens en étaient devenus fou : tout le monde voulait en posséder un, et rapidement, les pokémons s'étaient vus au mieux abandonné, au pire ils avaient été relégué au titre de machine d'entrainement pour Météor, simple punching-ball de combat, ou encore revendu sur le marché noir pour subir quelques modifications cybernétiques.

Et tout cela en l'espace de 2ans.

Ondine devait se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Les combats s'étaient faits de plus en plus violents, les dresseurs, de plus en plus exigeants. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela… Une étrange maladie semblait toucher certains anciens pokémons que leurs dresseurs avaient abandonnés. Actuellement, le professeur Bradley essayait de comprendre quelle était l'origine de cette « maladie » et comment y faire face.

La jeune fille appuya sur l'interphone plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'on décrocha, elle ne laissa pas le temps à cet imbécile apathique de lui demander le mot de passe qu'elle cracha un « pas de bras, pas de chocolat » agacé. C'était une sale journée, ce type l'agaçait même s'il n'y pouvait rien et elle n'avait plus goût pour ces mots de passes stupides. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de pousser les lourdes portes qui menaient aux sous sols. Ils devaient se retrouver là bas…

- Professeur ? Sacha ? Où êtes-vous ?

Elle voulait les voir. Maintenant. S'assurer que ces amis allaient bien à défaut d'avoir une bonne nouvelle pour eux. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, c'était la même chose : elle en revenait détruite et chamboulée. Une flagrance nauséabonde l'atteint et elle se plaqua vivement les mains sur le visage, horrifiée : c'était une odeur de mort.

- PROFESSEUR ? SACHA ? PIERRE ? REPONDEZ MOI !

Elle hurlait tout en courant dans les escaliers, la peur au ventre et l'estomac au bord des lèvres alors que l'odeur s'intensifiait.

Un croisement. Ces sous sols étaient énormes et elle se maudit de n'avoir pas prêté plus attention aux indications du professeur. Droite ou gauche ?

L'une des dernières répliques stupides de Sacha lui revint alors en mémoire : « il faut toujours passer à gauche ». Aussi s'engouffra elle à droite tout en continuant de hurler.

- ICI ! LABO 3 !

Elle voulut lui répondre, hurler qu'elle arrivait, mais elle n'y parvint pas, aussi se contenta elle de courir. Maintenant qu'elle allait les voir, elle avait envie de tout leur raconter : ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait entendu, ses conclusions, tout. Et pleurer, pleurer sur ce que le monde était en train de devenir, sur ce que les gens étaient en train de faire.

La porte était ouverte et Ondine se jeta dans les bras de Pierre avec un tel soulagement qu'il ne sut que faire. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur lui, elle fut agréablement étonnée de voir qu'il parvenait encore à rougir.

Un raclement de gorge la fit brutalement revenir à la réalité : un labo froid à l'odeur de mort. Elle se détacha de son ami, reprit contenance et s'apprêta à entendre le pire.

- Allez y, dites moi ce que vous avez découvert, après je vous parlerai de ce que j'ai vu au dehors.

Alors ils lui racontèrent tout. Ce n'était pas une maladie qui touchait les pokémons abandonnés mais bel et bien quelque chose qu'ils s'infligeaient eux même : ils régressaient, perdaient leurs statuts d'évolution avant de se laisser mourir.

- C'est horrible..

Ondine était blême. Les autres acquiescèrent doucement.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer. Lui dit Sacha d'une voix ferme alors qu'il évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Elle leva les yeux du cadavre putréfié du salamèche encore allongé sur la table de métal pour les poser sur lui.

- Suit moi.

Comme un automate, elle se leva pour le suivre jusqu'à un autre brancard. Ou un Pokémon gisait, immobile, sous un drap.

- Non… NON !PIKACHU !

- Chut ! Ondine, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Calme-toi ! Calme toi.. voilà.. Assied toi s'il te plait. Merci.

Pierre les avait suivit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un peu trop fermement à son goût mais elle était contente de le savoir à ses côtés si elle devait voir le cadavre de son compagnon électrique.

Sacha souleva le drap et Ondine aurait bondit sur ses pieds si Pierre ne l'aurai pas retenu si fermement.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

- Ondine..

- JE CROYAIS QUE TU TROUVAIS CA REPOUSSANT ? PIRE QUE TOUT ?

- ONDINE ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que je ne dois pas m'en servir ! Il n'y a que ça maintenant ! Et pikachu était d'accord.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça.. Et pourquoi …ça ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui changer ça aussi ?

- L'orange est une belle couleur.. avait tenté Sacha avec un demi rictus triste.

- Non c'est moche ! Ondine se débattait, horrifiée qu'il en soit venu à faire CA et sur LUI en plus !

- C'est un des effets secondaires mineurs de la transmutation. Pierre avait toujours cette vois douce d'où perçait maintenant une profonde lassitude. Il l'avait complètement enserré dans ses bras pour la maintenir tranquille.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, il nous fallait faire ça pour réussir à les battre et pouvoir ainsi rencontrer l'Archiduchesse des NACs.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous battre : nul ne peut la voir ! Nul ne peut l'atteindre ! J'ai déjà essayé milles fois, j'ai déjà posé cent fois la question : C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

- Ondine mais c'est pas vrai.. calme toi un peu tu vas faire peur aux autres..Sacha semblait épuisé et agacé. Ecoute je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, je croyais vraiment que tu voulais nous aider toi aussi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. La jeune femme s'était calmée et reposait, inerte et lasse, dans les bras du jeune homme.

- On à mis au point une créature un peu particulière.. Sacha laissa s'égrener un temps, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui explose entre les mains. Mais elle ne disait rien, le jeune homme doutait même encore qu'elle l'entende vraiment. Elle semblait à bout. Non, elle l'était. Comme eux tous.

- Bon. Ton cas est un peu particulier alors écoute moi bien.. On va te présenter plusieurs œufs de Dragoniens, et lorsque l'un d'entre eux paraitra euh.. réagir à ton contact il te faudra le réchauffer à une certaine température euh.. j'ai entendu dire que c'était 42. Oui, 42° voilà, cela lui permettra d'éclore mais attention ! La première et unique personne qu'il devra voir en euh… naissant.. ça doit être toi. Toi et personne d'autre. Voilà. Ha oui, tu devras lui dire « je suis ton père » enfin ta mère. Tu seras..

- Tu es sur que c'est vraiment obligatoire ça ?

- Ecoute j'en sais rien, lui c'est ce qu'il faisait hein !

- Lui ? Ondine semblait émergée

- L'ancien gagnant du concours d'Akira, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu es prête ?

Ondine les regarda l'un après l'autre, elle avait confiance en eux, elle les aimait, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils étaient morts eux aussi, à l'image des anciens pokémons que leurs dresseurs avaient abandonné. Morts de l'intérieur. Et leurs corps donnaient lieu à d'horribles trafiques. Et voila que maintenant, ils avaient modifiés eux aussi leurs plus fidèles compagnons et qu'ils lui proposaient de faire naitre l'une de ces créatures, ces Météors pour elle. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais demandé à ses pokémons de faire _ça. _Mais alors.. est ce que ce n'était pas une sorte d'abandon ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus.

- Ondine.. ils faut faire vite.. ils sont prêts..

_[Ceci est un OS, aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître en vu de la fin et du scénario que l'on devine en trame de fond. Si certains veulent s'amuser à écrire la suite –et bien oui quoi, nous ne devons pas être les seuls imbéciles à se lancer des défis stupides à la figure non ?-qu'il/elle n'hésite pas à venir en discuter, ce sera avec plaisir mais je ne compte pas continuer cette fic' personnellement. Et non, le "je te défis d'écrire la suite !" ne marche pas. Mais c'était bien essayé =P]_


End file.
